Jungle Games
by FireEMT86
Summary: The 5-0 team was called out to investigate a dead body in the middle of the Jungle. But when they arrive, they can't find a body, instead they find themselves in a game and fight for survival. Can the team put trust in each other to get out alive? But when one of the members is hurt and can't walk out themselves, the team has to come up with a way to get them all out. Danny WHUMP
1. Chapter 1

Danny, Steve, Kono and Chin all arrived to the office about the same time on Friday morning. They all were discussing what they were going to do this weekend off; Danny had Grace and he was going to take her shopping, Chin was going to go volunteer cleaning up one of the main trails on the island, Kono was going to surf and swim as much as she could and Steve wanted to get caught up on some of the cases the team had been working on. Once they entered their workspace they all dispersed to their respected offices to settle down into their paperwork, hoping they wouldn't get any cases.

"Steve, do you have the evidence report from Tuesday's case? I can't find it," Kono came in with her tablet swiping trying to find the document. Steve shuffled through his paperwork and found it and gave it to her with no words. She turned to leave and scan it in.

All was quiet for the good part of the morning, when Steve's phone rang, "McGarrett?" He listened to the voice on the other line and slowly rose to walk to the center of the offices, "okay, got it."

He motioned to the three team members watching their expressions, Kono strode right in with really no expression, Chin sighed and rubbed his temples and Danny, well Danny, was a little more vocal, "son of a bitch!" could be heard behind his closed office door. Steve, Chin and Kono just shook their heads and smiled at the Jersey Boy.

"Okay listen up, a body was just found off of Devil's Trail Head about 4 miles up. Grab your hiking boots, looks like a long day," Steve relayed as they broke off to begin their trek to the body.

In the car Danny and Steve were silent, Danny's phone rang, "hey monkey….I know…I know monkey but we will go tomorrow, I promise…Yes Kamekona will pick you up and you will stay with him until I get off…okay Danno loves you." He hung up the phone and sighed.

"Sorry Danny," Steve apologized not taking his eyes off the road.

"Sorry? Steve it's not your fault, although I doubt you are going to need me on this case. Besides I hate jungles," Danny said glancing at his friend.

"Danny we aren't going into the jungle, it's the trail head," Steve didn't have a chance to finish.

"It's a trail head, leading into the jungle," Danny corrected.

Steve smiled as he pulled into the parking spot with Chin and Kono behind him. They all got out and grabbed their hiking packs and the necessary equipment. Kono was scanning the area, "boss? Where is HPD?"

"I don't know, maybe they got a more pressing call," Steve answered.

"And the leave a body unattended? Doesn't sound like HPD," Chin pointed out.

"That is a very good point Chin, bad Steven, this is bad, and who called it in anyway?" Danny asked buckling his pack around his chest.

"HPD dispatch, Kyle Ray, said he was new," Steve recalled as he pulled out his phone, no service, "well we have no cell reception out here, let's hike up and see what's up."

"I take it you left the satellite phone?" Danny asked concerned for his safety.

Steve nodded and took point heading up the trail, Kono behind him, Danny third and Chin in the rear. Steve was scanning the trail and the first thing he noticed was, no foot tracks…remembering that there was also no cars in the parking lot when they had arrived. Steve stopped and scanned the forest on both sides of them, realizing they have already hiked about 6 miles, "I don't like it guys."

"I told you it was bad Steven, but no you never listen to me," Danny said throwing his hands in the air and leaning against a trail.

"Steve? What's up?" Chin asked coming to stand beside his boss.

"The dispatcher said 4 miles up, we are about 6. No foot tracks and no cars in the parking lot…I am beginning to think this is a prank," Steve said, "let's get back to the cars and get back into cell reception and call Luka." They all turned to begin their descent back down the trail.

They all were silent, when Danny heard a branch break and stopped immediately, he followed Steve and was second the line back down, "Danny, you okay?" Kono asked.

Startled, Danny shook his head and began walking again. Another branch was heard breaking and Danny wasn't the only one to hear it break, the whole team, including Steve stopped dead in their tracks. They all scanned around them, but couldn't see anything.

Then all of a sudden they heard a hissing noise and the forest began to fill with smoke, all four of them began to feel really dizzy and one by one they collapsed onto the forest floor. Four shadows emerged from the depths of the forest and put hoods over the 5-0 team. Steve wasn't quite out yet and could vaguely make out the figures, he tried to focus on one thing about the guy who put the hood over his head, a tattoo on his right forearm, it appeared to be a panther eating something, but that is all Steve could see before the darkness over came him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kono was the first to stir from the event that occurred to the team. She groaned as she rolled from her stomach to her back and opened her eyes. She took in a deep breath as she peered into the night sky. She was relieved to find that nothing really hurt, just stiff. She then remembered she was with the boys. She slowly sat up and looked around her. She was in a forest, but none of it looked familiar to her, she scanned the darkened area for her friends. She couldn't see them anywhere near her. She started making her way deeper into the forest in hopes of running into one or all of them, and not anything or anyone else.

Chin blinked away the cloudiness that rested in front of his eyes, he realized he was propped up against a stump and it was dark out. Last thing he remembered was trying to find a dead body on the trail and then mist. He scrunched his nose, as he could still smell the foul odor of the smoke he inhaled before he passed out. He became frantic when he realized that Danny, Steve and his cousin were with him and now as he looked around the forest he was alone. He made his way to his feet and started in hopes to find his team.

Steve's eyes opened just a little, then he realized that he was going to be blinded by light he opened them all the way, "damn." He whispered as he checked himself over for any sign of injury. Satisfied he didn't find any he peered around hoping he would recognize where he was, but no luck. He hung his head, he was pissed he didn't know which way was what and if his team was even alive. He began his journey into the dark wilderness, hoping.

Danny came too and immediately cursed Steve for his position. His neck was sore from the position he was perched in, against a rock with his chin to his chest. He looked up in the sky hoping to find light, but the stars nor did the moon provide him with any. He did some neck stretches and smacked his dry, cracked lips. He proceeded to make his way to his unsteady feet and move into the forest, wanting to go home, to Grace.

Kono heard something to her right and immediately dove behind a tree, afraid to speak but she needed to know if it was one of her friends, "Danny? Steve? Chin?" She called out.

"Kono? Is that you?" It was Chin as he made his way to where he heard his cousin frantically call his name.

Kono moved from behind the tree and embraced Chin in a hug, happy to see he was alive, "Steve and Danny, have you seen them?"

"No, I haven't. I hear a stream up ahead," he motioned for her to stay low and quite so they could make their way to the stream. Approaching the stream they noticed a figure was there greedily drinking, Chin stopped Kono and he approached with a branch in hand. He snuck up behind the person and was about ready to knock them out, when he realized it was their boss, "Steve, are you okay? Where's Danny?" Chin asked dropping beside him and motioning to Kono that it was okay.

Steve panted heavily, "Hey, I am fine. Haven't seen or heard from Danny. You guys okay?" As he caught his breath.

Kono and Chin drank from the stream as Steve scanned the woods once again for signs of life from anyone, especially Danny. If they were alive he certainly had to be alive.

"Steve, what the hell happened?" Chin asked.

"I don't know, someone is messing with us, this place doesn't look familiar to me," Steve said turning back to the cousins, "all I know is we need to find Danny and figure out where we are so we can get home."

The three moved deeper into the unknown woods, in hopes that Danny was still alive. They walked for hours when they heard a huge crash and screaming. They all looked at each other terrified and ran to where the noise was heard.

Danny was very dehydrated and weak and had heard the stream nearby as he walked an unstable path to the sound. He hadn't heard any noise since he woke up and that concerned him. He had several thoughts going through his head that his foot miss-stepped and he went tumbling down the rock ravine, screaming, not caring who heard, as long as someone found him before it was too late. He came to rest on a sharp rock as he tried to catch his breath. He knew for sure he cracked a rip and probably rocked his noggin too. He attempted to sit up and was washed over with pain, he grunted and groaned and turned as much as he could on his side and retched.

Steve knew the scream all too well and knew it was Danny. The three of them took off in a dead run and came to a halting stop next to the raving, "Danny! Don't move we are coming down." Steve didn't wait for an answer and made his climb down to his partner.

Coming to rest by the blonde haired detective, he realized he was in bad shape after that tumble. His clothes were ripped and dirty, "Danny, hey pal. Turn over let me take a look at you, "Steve helped Danny turn over, as Kono supported his head and Chin supported his other side. Danny was ghostly white and was taking short gasping breaths, "he defiantly has a broken rib and concussion, but I don't like the looks of this," he pointed to Danny's abdomen, which had been sliced open from the sharp rock he landed upon. "Kono can you go back to the stream and wet this," he handed her his over shirt.

"Steve?" Danny groaned as he retched some more "hurts all over."

"I know pal, we got you, you just relax okay," Steve said holding back tears.

"Grace…" Danny breathed out as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Kono came back with the wet shirt and Steve pressed it to Danny's side, he didn't even flinch, "we need to find shelter," Steve said as he looked up the draw where Danny just came from, "there see it, that cave." Kono lead the way clearing debris to make Steve and Chin's trek a little easier for them as they carried the dead weight of Danny Williams in their arms.

Arriving at the cave, they entered and noticed something out of the norm; there were 4 sleeping bags, 4 pillows, 4 canteens, and stuff to build a fire, a little bit of food and a first aid kit, "Steve is this some kind of joke?" Kono asked as she turned to him.

"Yeah I think it is," they entered and laid down Danny on the makeshift bed Kono made, "he has a fever; I think that wound is infected. Give me the other sleeping bag." Chin handed him it and Steve reached for the first aid kit, he opened it and withdrew the peroxide, 4x4s and kerlex, "I can clean it and wrap it but we need to move fast. Kono support his head in case he wakes up and Chin hold his hands." The cousins did what was asked of them, "sorry pal, but I gotta." Steve apologized before dumping the peroxide on the wound. No later than it touched his skin Danny opened his eyes and screamed in agony, "Danny…Danny, it's okay, I gotta clean it out, relax we got you." Steve said as he finished wrapping it and securing it in place. Danny rolled his eyes back in his head and was out again.

"You too get some rest," He motioned to the two other sleeping bags as he sat the entrance to cave, watching and waiting. Kono and Chin settled down next to Danny hoping the body heat would help keep him warm.

50505050505050505050505050

Meanwhile, through a camera lens a sadistic manic watched the 5-0 team tend to their fallen partner and make themselves comfortable in the cave, "first light, take them out." He motioned for his henchman to leave him so he can watch them through the live feed.

Kyle Ray laughed at the game he was playing, with the task force. It was going to be easy now that they really only had three to take out, as the other one was going to die from sepsis before long.

Kyle had kidnapped the four partners and taken them to a small deserted island not from the main island of Hawaii, to kill them all. The taskforce was the only thing stopping him and his business partner from moving about 5 million dollars' worth of cocaine and other drugs onto the island, with them out of the picture, Kyle Ray would be rich.

"Steve McGarrett, Daniel Williams, Kono Kalakaua and Chin Ho Kelly, let the games begin, "Kyle said releasing the button for the microphone.

50505050505050505050505050

Kono jolted awake by the sounds and Chin subtly sat up, "Steve? What the hell?" Kono asked wide eyed.

"I think we have a war on our hands," Steve said scanning the pitch black forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Awaking the next morning Kono yawned and stretched. She glanced over at Danny who looked a lot better than last night when she fell asleep. It was a cool morning and she had noticed that Chin was up and pacing at the mouth of the cave. She watched him for a few seconds, "hey Brah, what's wrong?"

"Steve is what's wrong. When I woke up he was gone," Chin sounded concerned.

Kono was about to speak, when her and Chin heard a croak come from the blonde detective, "stupid Neanderthal." He coughed. They both smiled and Kono moved to get him some water, "here drink, slowly." Danny smiled and greedily sucked the moisture to his lips, "thanks." He smiled weakly.

A few minutes had passed and they all were alerted to motion on the forest floor, Chin raised his hand to his lips, keeping Kono and Danny quiet, but Danny had something else in mind, "that's not Steve, I know his steps and those aren't his, too noisy." Kono nodded stayed close, in case she had to defend the injured man. They waited for about a minute more when a man stepped into the cave; he was carrying a gun on his hip and a crossbow in his hand, "good you are all awake. You can watch each other die." He raised the bow in the direction of Danny and Kono, Kono gasped covering Danny's body with her own.

"NO!" A voice screamed as it entered the cave. He was able to disarm the man of his sidearm and fire it three times, dropping the man dead.

"Steve, are you alright?" Chin asked as Kono checked herself and Danny over for wounds.

"I'm fine, are you guys okay?" He asked standing up from his kneeling position, moving to his partner's side, "how you feeling pal?"

Danny looked at him, "you Steven are a Neanderthal, what the hell were you thinking, leaving without saying anything to Chin or Kono?"

"Yeah, I know, that I admit was stupid on my part. I was tracking and followed him," he pointed to the now dead man on the cave floor, "look we can't stay here any longer, we need to move."

Chin and Kono nodded and started to gather what they were going to take with them. Steve still sat by his friend, "what do you say Danno, you want to try and sit up? Maybe try to walk out of here?" Dan nodded and Steve helped him sit up, Danny gasped as the pain intensified, "Danny you okay?" Williams could only shake his head in protest. He knew that if he couldn't stand up and walk out with his team mates, he was only going to jeopardize their lives. He squeezed Steve's hand to let him know he was ready to stand, they both took in a deep breath and stood, a cry could be heard from the detective.

"Danny? Danny come on man, we got ya," Chin was by his side in no time at all, "come on let's go."

Chin and Steve helped support most of Danny's weight as the exited the cave and headed upstream. To Danny, they seemed they had walked miles, but in reality they had only walked about 1,000 feet when he collapsed against Steve, gasping for air, "just leave me, I can't slow you guys up." Danny said breathing heavily.

"No way, Danno. We are all getting out of this today. No one is getting left behind," Steve said looking into his partner's blue eyes.

"Uh guys, shhh," Kono said dodging behind a tree. She heard voices about 30 yards upstream. Chin and Steve put Danny down behind a stump and covered him with some brush. Chin stayed near him as Steve circled, hoping to cut off the mysterious guys. Once he was behind them, he saw the same tattoo that he had seen before he passed out yesterday. He followed the two men downstream where his team was. As the men approached the hiding spot of the blonde haired detective, Chin leapt out and tackled one of the men as Steve took down the other. They were able to disarm the two men with a little bit of a fight. Chin had been punched in the eye, which was going to swell shut and discolor.

"Who do you work for?" Steve asked the man he recognized the tattoo on, pointing the gun at his head, "I swear to god, tell me?"

"How many of you are there?" Chin asked the other who just grinned at the lieutenant.

Without warning, Steve punched the guy he had across the faced and got right up in it, "who the hell do you work for?"

This time the man shivered at the surprise attack the commander made, "please, don't kill me." The man pleaded.

"Tell me who you work for and how many are left," Steve said more calmly this time.

"There are only 8 of us and our boss. One was sent out this morning to take you down in the cave, and then us. The rest of them are with the boss, protecting him," he said whimpering.

"Where? Where is he hiding?" Steve was getting very impatient.

"About 5 miles east of here, up stream. He has a small complex, you will find him there."

Steve looked up where the man had indicated it was a steep climb and there was no way they could get Danny up there without causing further damage. He looked back at Chin and Kono and then to Danny who was again pale and not looking to good.

"What is his name?" Steve asked the man again.

"Kyle Ray," the man answered and hung his head in defeat.

Steve turned around and semi yelled realizing who he was going up against. Chin, with the help of Kono, moved to tie the two goons up around a tree.

"Steve what now?" Chin asked.

Steve turned to him and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, Chin. Danny is too injured to take up that steep incline."

"Steve," Danny faintly called, "leave me here, you guys go, get help then come back for me. Sounds like you are going to need them if you are going up against Ray."

"Danny I can't leave you, not like this," Steve said kneeling by his friend.

Danny grabbed his arm and motioned for them to leave. Steve made Danny a make shift shelter further away from the goons Chin and Kono had tied up, left him with some food and water, "Danny I will be back for you, I promise." Steve said squeezing the detective's shoulder.

"I know, be careful, all of you," Danny said as he watched his friends leave.

Steve, Chin and Kono all had at least one weapon, Steve had the crossbow from the first he killed, Chin and Kono both had side arms that were disarmed from the last two. They had left the sidearm from the first guy with Danny, just so he had something to defend himself with if it came down to it.

About 45 minutes later, the crested the hill and saw the complex the one guy had said was there, "how are we going to get in there?" Kono questioned.

Steve was scanning and saw a small opening in the fence just south of the main gate, "there we wait until night fall and make our move. We will hide over there until then." They moved to a covered area and waited. Steve had determined by the sun that it was probably 3 in the afternoon, so they only were going to have to wait a couple of hours to make their move. They all seemed to doze off, until a siren of some sort could be heard and then the voice of the intercom.

"5-0, I know you are out there. I now have an advantage to my game; you shouldn't leave anyone unattended in my woods. You have until sundown to come and get him, or I will have a check mate to my game," Kyle Ray laughed hysterically as he held the limp body of Detective Danny Williams in his arms.


End file.
